


You Deserve This

by MomoiroFan



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Ben needs a hug sometimes, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mind connection, Multiple Orgasms, Not really PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recalling the past, Tentacle Sex, Touching, mentions of Web Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: He was born as a lethal weapon, and did awful things. Now and then Ben needs to be reminded he deserved that second chance, and how lucky he is now.
Relationships: Ben Reilly/Flash Thompson, ScarVenom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You Deserve This

After punching teeth, training new heroes and putting up with Spider-Man's seemingly endless talking, both Ben Reilly and Flash Thompson knew what they wanted to do in the weekend: have it all for them.

Flash was gladly holding his loved one as Ben drove his motorcycle, the sunset providing a romantic mood for both of them. At least, that's what he felt; in the half-human synthezoid mind there was something else going on. As they arrived at the motel, their room was surprisingly cozy and clean. Maybe it felt like a stereotype thought, but you know someone wants to keep the business going when the staff actually cares about vaccuming at least.

"Pretty room, huh? I had to check every place I could in my free time to get the perfect one." Flash said as Venom undid his "jacket mode" and returned to his host's body. Ben was gazing at the window, observing the people walking in the street and the sunset ending; his thoughts were sinked deep in the hurtful memories of last year: his betrayal of Spider-Man and Aunt May, finding out the truth about his origins, and the stress he passed through to get everyone to trust him again before graduation. The first thought hurt the most; he couldn't forget the tears in his "brother" 's face and how he was sure he could never go back after the H.Y.D.R.A. Island crashed.

"You don't ever let go, do you?" Flash's voice snapped him out of his thoughts; he then noticed Venom attached to his neck, connecting his thoughts to Flash's mind. The blonde sighed, asking Venom to stop as Ben turned to face him. "Sorry. You were just so quiet..."

"Eh, I get it. I'm sorry." He looked down at Venom, scratching his gooey face. "Shouldn't mess up our weekend with depressive thoughts."

"It's not really... depressive." Flash pointed out as Ben joined him, sitting in the bed. "I'm just sad that you still feel so bad about that whole thing. It's been so long already."

"I can't help it. My whole life I felt nothing but pain, and then I caused pain and hurt everyone that cared about me. I hurt Peter, Aunt May... I hurt you." Ben leaned his head on Flash's shoulder. Flash knew that feeling, even if his were different circumstances.

"I agree with Pete about not forgetting the actions and decisions made, so we can learn from it, but I don't think you should keep holding to the pain and suffering you felt during it, especially when you're already forgiven." He cupped his lover's face gently. Ben held Flash's hand close: those hands could cause all sorts of damage, and at the same time, were as warm and kind as only he could do it.

"...I don't know, Eugene. I guess I'll never get rid of this feeling for real." Ben replied, not taking Flash's hand away from his face. "I sometimes feel I don't-"

"Nope. We're not doing that." Flash held a finger in front of his mouth. He knew where that was going: more self-harming belief that he doesn't deserve this good life he has now. "You deserve this. You deserve to be happy now, and I'll break the nose of anyone that says the opposite about you. We both know you worked hard to get things right-"

"Like you." Ben nodded, then kissed his knuckles. "When it was the last time we had this kind of talk? One month, or less?" He chuckled a bit, and Flash already relaxed. That was more like it; also, he was glad that Ben could laugh, even if just a bit, about the situation. There was a short silence before their lips met slowly, Ben falling back into the bed and dragging Flash with him.

* * *

"A-ah... Oh, my- Ah!" Ben struggled not to be loud, holding to the bed sheets as he could, feeling both Flash's kissing over his chest and Venom's tendrils caressing his legs, removing his underwear and teasing his entrance. He felt his whole naked body so warm and aching for more, his mind off any hurtful thoughts. 

"That's it, Ben... No more hurt." Flash held to his leg, his touch causing the most pleasant shivering Ben swore he ever felt. "You deserve this, all of it. Never doubt it." My god, that low voice! Ben threw his head back gritting his teeth, and Flash looked at his hardening cock being wrapped by Venom. "We'll show him, won't we, Vee?" 

Ben opened his eyes slowly, catching a glimpse of Venom giving way for Flash to take his lover's cock into his mouth; just a little sucking got Ben's lenght hard. He ached for what was coming next, expected Flash to take him at once, his arms now reaching for his darling. Flash however, had other ideas first.

"Now, now, Benny... why don't you get the honors?" He in fact held to Ben's arms, but took him by surprise with a quick pull, spreading his legs to reveal Venom teasing his entrance as well. Ben wished he could be annoyed at Flash for teasing him so much, but he couldn't help but to smile at him, that doofus he loved so much. He watched with pleased warmth as Flash took his cock inside of him, pulling him close with his strong legs. 

No words were needed; just the sound of their breathing as Ben rocked into Flash, his hands clutching to his back. For a moment, the synthezoid worried his stingers would pop out and harm Eugene in any way, but this along with other possible worries vanished as he took a faster, deeper rhythm, thrusting deeply inside his beloved. Flash didn't held back his moaning, not wanting his lover to hold back for a second. Ben brushed his mouth against Flash's neck, sucking a kiss into it before moving to his ear.

"Eugene, my- Oh, god, I-" Ben couldn't say it properly, but he really didn't needed to; Flash smiled, holding his lover close as he came with a powerful growl and a really tough grip, marking his back with his nails. After a short moment to take his breath, Ben looked up to Flash, his face all red and flushed with bliss, and closed his eyes once more, touching their foreheads.

"Better, love?" Flash finally said after Venom moved his tendrils to heal his scratched back and Ben slipped out of him.

"I am... Was expecting something else though." Ben admitted, his brutal honesty still standing. It could be a turn-off for Flash, but the fun was actually just starting; he smirked for a moment before Venom's tentacles pushed Ben against the bed, the suddenness of it all startling Ben and making his stingers pop out as he feared.

"Now it's my turn to enjoy us." Flash started caressing Ben's chest once more, Venom wrapped over his arms and prepping him again, this time one of the tendrils actually entering him. Ben retracted his stingers as he gritted his teeth, the symbiote's penetration going faster and his dearest taking his lips into a fervorous kiss; he took the heat of the moment to bite on Flash's lip and move away from the kiss to start sucking into his neck once more. Surely he would not take being teased and prepared for nothing again.

Flash's cock was visibly wrapped by the symbiote's tendrils and his wormy face was licking and teasing the tip, helping it to get hard. After Vee retreated from Ben's hole, Flash moved his tip into it, and held Ben by the shoulders, stopping his neck sucking for their eyes to meet for a moment, and their lips afterwards in another kiss as he pushed himself into him.

"Sorry for making you wait, love." Flash whispered before he started moving slowly, every thrust sliding in and out, leaving the synthezoid breathless as much as Flash's continuous caressing of his neck and chest did. "I just wanted you to feel better. To relax, to enjoy our night. Our feelings. My feelings for you, Ben."

"E-Eugene-" Ben was in pure cloud 9; his whole being shivered and dazed in bliss under the touch and presence of the man he loved.

"I'll always let you know, Ben." Flash said, with a particularly deep thrust that made Ben see stars. "You'll always hear it from me." He cupped Ben's head and gazed into those blue, beautiful eyes. "You'll always know how wonderful you are." The rhythm proceeded, deep and slow inside Ben, Flash chasing his climax. "How happy you make me. How brave, strong and wonderful you truly are, Ben. How much I-" Flash stopped his praising, feeling himself over the edge, and coming with a breathless "I love you" deep inside his groaning, blissful lover.

Venom unwrapped himself from Ben's arms, both of them falling limp as Flash held to his lover. As his arms finally moved, Ben lifted Flash gently and watched as that wonderful doofus's eyes showed tears on its corners. Ben just chuckled, kissing those teardrops away.

"I love you too, Eugene. Always." He touched his blonde hair, now practically a sweaty mess. Venom slipped over Flash's shoulder and Ben didn't rejected kissing its forehead. With a warm embrace, both of them soon started giving in to sleep. For a moment, maybe even longer than that, Ben felt safe. Safe and loved.


End file.
